fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
S-Class Mage Promotion Trial
S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial is an test, which allows the identification of members of the Fairy Tail, who are ready to tackle the tasks and obligations of the S-class mages. Tradition and History A long time tradition of Fairy Tail is the S-Class promotion trial, which is held at the end of every year. In this trial, several participants compete for the coveted title of S-class Mage. The trials are very challenging. It is an honor just to take part in them and even more win. Before the announcement of the candidates, all the guild members take on numerous jobs at once and complete them quickly to raise their appeal in hopes of being chosen. Every year the trial is different, but still as hard as it was in the previous times. Announcement ceremony This ceremony is much awaited by all guild members. Makarov holds a special ceremony to name those who will take part in the trials, with the S-Class mages of the guild behind him. On this event, beyond the names of potential S-Class mages, Makarov is also disclose details about the exam itself, giving an information about place when it will take part and some basic rules. More information and details aren't revealed before the participants are on their way to Trial place. Latest Trial The latest trial is held at Tenrou Island, the holy ground of Fairy Tail Guild. Mest Gryder had almost won the competition the previous year and is considered a favorite to win. Each of the eight is to select a single non S-class, Fairy Tail mage as a partner to compete alongside him/her. Also in the competition are the current S-Class mages: Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts will attempt to hinder the teams in some way. Current Participants The following mages that are competing this year are: *Natsu Dragneel (partnered with Happy) *Gray Fullbuster (partnered with Loke) *Juvia Loxar (partnered with Lisanna) *Elfman (partnered with Evergreen) *Cana Alberona (partnered with Lucy) *Fried Justine (partnered with Bixlow) *Levy McGarden (partnered with Gajeel) *Mest Gryder (partnered with Wendy) Trial Set up The Trials are divided into different levels, though the exact number of levels is not known now. First Exam: Power and Luck In this trial, the teams are to choose one of eight different paths. Only one team is allowed per path, and the objective is to get to the other end. Out of the eight paths two are connected so the teams that meet have to fight against each other to continue these are the battle paths, three have the S-rank mages of Fairy Tail in them so the teams that meet them have to fight and win against them these are the hard battle paths, and only one path has no obstacles and is the quiet path. The boat that transports the teams will stop in the middle of the ocean, meaning that they have to fight for first choice of which path they want. Once a team enters a path it becomes sealed so no one else can enter. The highest number of possible teams passing is six and the minimum is three. Paths: *'A.' Elfman & Evergreen *'B.' *'C.' Cana & Lucy *'D.' Juvia & Lisanna *'E.' Natsu & Happy *'F.' *'G.' *'H.' Battles Winners in bold: *Fried & Bixlow (Lost on Purpose) vs. Cana & Lucy *Natsu & Happy vs. Gildarts *Juvia & Lisanna vs. Erza *Elfman & Evergreen vs. Mirajane Opinion Poll Category:Miscellaneous